Late-Night Love
by TheNeonMoose
Summary: (One-shot) Haruka is out for a quiet night swim in the swimming pool late in the night at his school and Rin shows up there with something he has been wanting to say for a long time now. Something that leads to a night of passion between the two.


' _The perks of being on the swim team,_ ' Haruka thought as he floated in the water, staring at the star filled sky. Water and he had a relationship no one would understand. Hell, he barely understood it, he just knew they were meant to be. It was something that would never be questioned.

He didn't know how long he had been there in the pool, he never kept track of time when it came to his late-night dips. The serene feeling that had enveloped him and the soft rocking of the water lulled him into a trance. Haruka was caught extremely off guard when there was a giant splash that disturbed that peace. He went under the water and breathed in the liquid that burned his lungs. He broke the surface, coughing the water from his lungs, trying to get the fresh air in. He saw a blur of red under the surface of the water that swam towards him. A boy with maroon hair popped out of the water next to him.

"Rin..." Haruka was fixing to get onto the maroon haired boy.

"What are you doing here so late at night, Haru?" the boy, Rin, leaned in close to the other male's ear.

"I could ask you the same." The black-haired boy sputtered and floated back away from the other boy.

Rin closed the gap between to be near his friend, "Couldn't sleep so I went for a run."

"And you ended up all the way here." Haru asked in disbelief.

Rin ran his fingers through his wet hair, "Okay. Maybe I took a train, too." He sighed and let his arm fall back in the water. "Look. I just… I'm sorry, Haru. I'm sorry I was such a dick and pushed you away."

Haru stared at him, his deep blue eyes softening their gaze, "You came all the way out here for that."

Rin closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them, the crimson orbs burning with a new-found determination. He got closer to Haruka, who kept backing up until his back was against the pool wall. Rin placed his hands on either side of the male in front of him, trapping the black-haired boy.

"No. I came out for one more thing." Rin leaned in close, his forehead touching the male's in front of him.

Haruka's heart was beating wildly, his breath hitched at the next thing he heard.

"I love you. I've been in love with you ever since we were kids. I realized it back then…I just… I didn't know how to say it."

"Rin…" Haru finally breathed out.

Rin sighed, his crimson eyes softened their gaze, the fire in them burning out. "I knew I should have just left it alone." The maroon haired boy let his arms drop and moved to get out of the pool.

Haru reached out quickly and grabbed Rin's arm and pulled him in close, his arms around him, his embrace warm to the other male. "Don't go. I feel the same way, Rin."

Rin's eyes went wide, the crimson orbs glistened almost joyously. He moved his hands to cup Haru's face and kissed him deeply. Haru moved his hands to lay flat on Rin's back. He kissed him back, his eyes fluttering closed. Moments later, they separated, chest heaving from lack of breath. Rin nestled his face into the neck of the black-haired boy.

"I just want you in so many ways, Haru." Rin kissed the raven-haired boy's neck.

Haruka bared his neck more to Rin, whose kisses trailed up to his earlobe. Rin's teeth were sharp as he nibbled on the sensitive skin on Haru's earlobe. Haru let out a small moan as a shiver sent tingles down his spine.

"Then do it, Rin." Haru gasped out as Rin reached under the water and firmly grasped his butt cheeks.

Rin picked Haru up, placing him up on the edge of the pool before hopping out. The air was cool on his wet skin. Goosebumps trailing after the shivers going through his body. He held out his hand to Haru, who grasped it and was hoisted up to his feet. Rin pulled him close and picked him up until Haru clasped his legs around Rin's waist and his arms lightly wrapped around his neck.

"Let's go somewhere warmer then." Rin softly kissed Haru's lips and carried him to the building to go inside the locker room.

The door was unlocked from Haru being there before getting in the pool. Rin opened the door and walked in, Haru held tightly in his arms, as the warm air of the locker room hit them. He kicked the door closed his foot and looked the black-haired boy in the eyes hungrily. Haruka pressed his lips to Rin's neck and nibbled at the soft skin. Rin growled, and pinned Haru between the wall and him. He eagerly captured Haru's lips, biting his lower lip and tugging slightly. He released the lip and kissed him deeply, his tongue swiping out, asking for entrance, getting it within seconds. Haru moaned as he felt Rin's tongue explore his mouth and his tongue swiping over the other's. Haruka unwrapped his legs from Rin's waist and pushed him from him. Rin kept ahold of the raven-haired boy, falling to the floor with Haru on top. He hit the floor with an _oomph_. Haru felt something hard under his own dick straining to get out of his swim trunks. He pawed at the maroon-haired boy's own member through the wet fabric of the swim trunks.

Rin grinned as his fingers slipped down into the waist of his own swim trunks and pushed the wet cloth down, the warm air of the room grazing across his barren skin as he kicked his trunks off. Haru splayed his hands out across Rin's chest, the soft skin warm to the touch despite just being in the cool water not too long ago. Rin growled and flipped Haru under him, he nipped his earlobe as his hair tickled the cheeks of the raven-haired boy. Rin left a trail of kisses down the side of his neck, slowly and softly. He stopped at the soft skin at his collar bone, and bit down on the skin and sucked, leaving his mark for others to see.

He continued leaving his trail of kisses down his chest, he dragged his teeth lightly across Haru's chest and flicked his left nipple with his tongue. Haru let out a slight moan. Rin purred at the sound of the boy below him making those noises. He continued to lightly kiss down to Haru's pant line. Haru moved his hands to put them on Rin's shoulders. Rin growled, and grabbed Haruka's hands and pinned them above his head in one hand, Rin hooked his fingers of his free hand in the waistband of Haru's swim trunks. He ripped them off in an almost one fluid movement, not taking time to tease Haru with slow movements. He could hardly contain his own excitement.

Rin brought his face back up to Haru's, pressing another kiss to the boy's plump lips. He sat back on the boy's lap, members touching. Haru hissed at the contact of his neglected organ. Rin ground his hips downwards, softly, causing more friction between their members.

"Please…Rin." Haru breathed out huskily.

The maroon-haired boy grinned devilishly. He brought his free hand down, fingertips trailing down Haruka's side all the way down. He released his grip on the raven-haired boy's hands, trailing that hand down the other side of the body. He moved his body back on tugged on the other boy's legs until they bent at the knees. Rin grabbed Haruka's ankles, raising them to his shoulders, giving him the perfect position to do what he pleased.

Rin traced his fingers at the beginning of Haru's waist with one hand, fingertips lightly brushing the surface of the other's skin. He passed over his cock, ignoring the organ to the dissatisfaction of Haru. His finger's dipped down between the other's butt cheeks. His index finger circled the opening. He stopped, looking into the deep blue eyes of the boy under him, waiting for an answer.

"Go ahead." Haru hissed out at him as he shifted his body, getting more comfortable on the floor.

Rin leaned forward, the other boy's legs still hiked up on the maroon-haired boy's shoulders. He stole a quick kiss as he slipped his first finger into Haru's opening. The boy under him tensed up and winced from the intrusion. He stopped and waited for Haruka to nod his head with the okay to continue. Rin continued, slipping his finger farther in, twisting and moving it about. Slowly beginning to stretch him out. Seconds later he slipped in a second digit. He wiggled them around, scissoring the opening until it was looser. Haru let out a moan as Rin moved his fingers inside of him. When Haru felt loose enough, Rin withdrew his fingers. Haru whimpered from the loss of the feeling of something inside of him.

Rin positioned himself in front of Haruka's opening, slowly pressing into the warmth. He planted his hands firmly either side of Haru's head to steady himself. Haru cried out and Rin stopped.

"Do you want me to stop?" Rin breathed out huskily, concern still filled his voice.

Tears prickled at the corner of his eye, "No. Keep going." Haru reached up and lightly hooked his fingers together behind Rin's neck, holding onto him.

Rin breathed in and fully sheathed himself inside the raven-haired boy below him. The warmth surrounded his cock in the most tantalizing way, causing a small moan to roll out of the male's mouth. He started a small rocking movement, gentle to start the pace. Haru moaned, feeling full of the inclusion of the other's member. The small friction inside him sent sparks up and down his spine. He wrapped his ankles together, pulling Rin closer to him. Rin's rhythm got harder, thrusting deep hard movements, his dick hitting a spot the sent Haru sputtering ' _fuckfuckfuck_ ' in a low voice under him and him biting his tongue while he squeezed his eyes shut. Rin thrusted harder, burying himself deeper into Haru, hitting the spot once again. He picked up pace, the gentle one long gone. Rin moaned with each thrust, Haru grunting in return.

Rin's thrusts started to get more sporadic as he continued, a burning feeling welling up in his gut. He could feel himself tumble over the edge as he bucked wildly as ecstasy washed over him. His hot seed spilled out into his lover. Not too much longer later after the writhing orgasm Rin went through, Haru came. Cum shot across his stomach, leaving a hot sticky patch as he slowly went limp from his own orgasm. His legs fell from Rin's shoulders as Rin lowered himself on top of the raven-haired boy, the warm seed from Haru covering his stomach now. Haru left his arms wrapped around Rin's neck. Their breathing was heavy as Rin removed himself from within Haruka. He pressed his lips against Haru's cheek.

"Holy shit." Haru breathed out.

Rin chuckled, "No kidding, Haru. That was great." He reached up and caressed Haruka's face gently.

"Do you think we can go back to my place? We are not quite done, Rin." Haru purred, he took one of his hands and ran his fingers through the maroon locks. They tangled in the locks.

Rin let a small growl rumble out of the back of his throat, "Now that's an offer I can't refuse."


End file.
